Now and Forever
by RosesPeach
Summary: Sequel 'Take and Give'. "Tapi kita berbeda hyung"... Kim Jongin dan Oh sehun. Kaihun.


**Now and Forever**

 **.**

Sehun telah sampai diatas bukit tempat di mana Jongin berjanji menemuinya. Terlihat semua yang berada dibawah sana nampak kecil. Rumah-rumah yang tersusun abstrak. Hal sederhana namun indah.

Sehun memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Pemandangan diri Sehun tak luput dari indera penglihatan Jongin.

"Maukah dirimu menjadi teman hidupku Sehun ?" Suara Jongin memecah hening.

Jongin pikir sekarang saatnya. Saat yang tepat menjadikan Sehun miliknya. Sepenuhnya sebagai miliknya. Mengikat Sehun dalam kejelasan dan kepastian.

Meski hanya dua bulan terakhir Jongin mengenal Sehun. Mengetahui sisi Sehun lebih dalam. Namun hatinya yakin akan Sehun dan memilih Sehun.

Mungkin waktu yang terbilang singkat memang, tapi mengingat keterbukaan, kejujuran satu sama lain, dan tiďak ada yang mereka ditutup-tutupi selama ini. Perlukah Jongin membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama lagi ?

Cukup bagi Jongin selama empat belas hari, dirinya merasakan gelisah dan tak tentu arah, meninggalkan Sehun pergi jauh keluar kota demi pekerjaan dan hubungan mereka yang masih dilabeli pertemanan.

Jongin yang selalu merindu akan Sehun, sosok yang dikasihinya. Pemuda yang sudah berhasil menginvansi seluruh hatinya, namun belum berada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sehun menoleh dan menampakan keterkejutan akan kehadiran dan pertanyaaan Jongin. Tapi dirinya secepatnya merubah ekspresinya, mengontrol gemuruh yang ada didalam dadanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Dirinya merasa senang dan bahagia. Jujur dirinya sangat menantikan saat ini. Saat dimana Jongin memintanya untuk menjadi seorang yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

Namun Sehun teringat sesuatu. Seakan ada yang menampar wajahnya. Menyadarkan Sehun untuk bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Tapi kita berbeda hyung." Jawab Sehun lirih.

Sehun mencintai Jongin pula. Meski mengenal Jongin sebentar, tapi hatinya yakin akan Jongin. Nyaman apabila berada didekat Jongin. Terasa dicurahi kasih sayang dan dilindungi.

Hanya saja dirinya tidak merasa pantas atau layak menjadi yang disisi Jongin. Mendampingi Jongin, berada disampingnya. Jongin yang berpunya, sedangkan dirinya ? Bagai langit dengan bumi, terbentang jauh jarak antara keduanya.

Jongin memandang mata Sehun dalam. "Semua yang berada diatas tanah adalah tanah juga Sehun." Jongin menyalurkan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

Bagi Jongin tidak ada beda. Status sosial yang dipunya, baik kaya atau miskin, dimuka bumi ini semua sama. Sama rata, sederajat, dan sejajar. Tidak ada tinggi maupun rendah.

"Bila aku tidak bisa membawa dirimu untuk naik keatas, maka aku yang akan turun kebawah Sehun." Ucap Jongin penuh ketegasan. Meyakinkan Sehun dengan nada bicara yang penuh kesungguhan.

Sehun manatap Jongin, mencari kebohongan atau setitik keraguan didalam matanya, tapi dirinya tidak menemukan itu. Sehun mendapati didalam sana hanya terkandung kemantapan.

Sehun sangat tersentuh . _Sebegitunyakah Jongin menginginkan dirinya ? Sebegitu berharganyakah dirinya ? Sehingga Jongin rela menukar_ _apa yang telah dimilikinya saat ini. Hanya untuk seorang, seperti dirinya ?_

Sehun berkaca-kaca, sungguh haru dirasanya. Sehun menghambur ke dada Jongin, pelukan diberikannya. "Aku mau hyung!"

Sehun menangis, membasahi kemeja Jongin. Menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Aku bersedia."

Jongin membalas membalas memeluk Sehun erat. "Terima kasih Sehun." Jongin mengecup puncuk kepala Sehun bertubi-tubi. "Terima kasih."

.

Jongin mengangkat kepala Sehun, dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya, setelah tangisan Sehun reda. Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jongin, masih memeluk Jongin.

Jongin menghapus bekas jejak air mata Sehun, menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. Sehun sedikit mendongak, memandang dari bawah segala perlakuan Jongin.

Cup

Jongin mencium kening Sehun. Menarik wajahnya, melihat reaksi dari lelaki cantiknya, yang sekarang tengah merekahkan senyum manis. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sehun menutup matanya.

Bibir tebal Jongin mengecup bibir tipis Sehun, melumatnya secara perlahan, penuh dengan kehati-hatian, mengecap seluruh rasa yang ada.

Sehun dengan ragu-ragu ikut membalas. Serasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perut Sehun. Rasanya aneh, sedikit geli, namun menyenangkan.

Menyatukan dahi, merengkuh tubuh Sehun lebih erat. "Semua yang berpangkal pasti berujung. Begitupula dirimu Sehun, yang menjadi awal dan akhirku."

Keduanya mengembangkan senyuman, diiringi matahari yang terbenam , menyajikan sisa-sisa sinar kejinggaan.

.

 **End**

* * *

Maafkan untuk memakan waktu yang lebih lama dan ceritanya yang sangat pendek.

Semoga kalian suka dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan ^^

Tak letih mengucapkan Terima kasih untuk yang review, fav, dan fol diceritanya sebelumnya. Love you guys :*

Sequel 'What Should I do' juga diusahakan ada :)

 _Rose's Peach_


End file.
